Memories
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Sequal to Thoughts. Years have passed. Jean and Logan are married, Danielle Rachel Grey is a very capable Xman and believes Logan is her father.Find out what happens when she learns of what happened between Logan, her mother and Scott. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: All right a special thanks to The Bud for helping me get my thoughts straight with this story. To those who reviewed "Thoughts" thank you and I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did "Thoughts." Now about the title. I'm not really sure what to call it. As of right now it will be called Memories. Cause that's all I can come up with but I'm not too big on the name. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Well, on to the story. Enjoy._**

* * *

You kicked me out of my home.

The only place that I've ever loved and you took that away from me.

Can I blame you though?

Not really.

I tried to defend myself.

But you didn't want to listen.

You were too angry.

Too hurt.

I tried to tell you that she didn't mean what you meant to me but you didn't hear me say that.

All that mattered was what I had done and nothing I could say would ever change that.

I tried to explain why I went to her willingly but you didn't understand why I didn't feel I could turn to my own wife when I felt this way. I told you that I thought about telling you but i didn't think you would understand.

I didn't think you'd understand what it felt like to have an evil taughnting you to do things that you know are wrong but you want them so much and so deeply that you almost have to give in.

Its been four years.

I look back now, at the life that we shared and know that you would have understood if I had come to you first but I didn't and it's alittle too late now.

Four years have passed and I have yet to actually meet my child. Xavier tells me that you and Logan are married.

What, you didn't actually think I'd be able to cut all ties with the mansion did you? I was the first X-man for crying out loud! There was no way in hell I was just gonna leave like you wanted me too. The Mansion has been my home ever since I got my powers. I wasn't just gonna leave it.

Xavier tells me that we have a girl named Danielle Rachel.

I really wish you would have let me help you bring her into this world.

Do you know how much it hurts not seeing my daughter but knowing she's alive?

Is this my punishment for doing what I had done?

Wasn't the divorce enough?

You may want to keep me from my daughter but you can't do that forever.

I sit in my one room apartment when there is a knock at the door. I get up off of the sofa and answer the door and am shocked as to who I find there.

Emma.

She looks better than ever.

Her hair is alittle longer but other than that she looks the same.

"What the hell?" I say. It's all I can think to say. I am to shocked to do anything else.

"Well hello to you too Summers." She says as she pushes past me and walks into my apartment.

She doesn't like it.

I can see it in her face.

It isn't the mansion but at lease it is something.

"Emma what are you doing here?" I manage to ask closing the door and walking to the living room where she sits on my couch seductivlly.

"I'm here for you silly." she says, "I've started up a school of my own. I want you to join me."

That wasn't the answer I wanted.

I didn't ask the question I wanted answered.

"Emma, I thought you were..."

"Dead?"

"Well, yeah. Jean killed you. Logan and I..."

"Jean kill me? Isn't that a laugh." She says laughing, "Your precious wife couldn't kill a fly without a damn good reason. But I suspect she's your ex-wife now."

She knows.

She always knows.

She always knew everything.

She doesn't have that sence of restraint that Jean has.

"Emma answer the question."

"Don't you know Scott?" She asks getting off the sofa and walking to me. I don't reply and she simply smiles, "Your beloved simply made an allusion to fool you like she probably did when you two were in bed."

I may not be with you anymore but I do still love you.

She has not right to talk about you that way.

She never did.

"That's enough Emma!"

"You don't believe me?" She asks looking into my ruby glasses.

No, I do believe her.

Actually that is easier to accept than you killing her.

You are an X-man

X-men don't kill, aside form Wovleirne but that's not the point.

"I need some air." I simply say grabbing my keys and jacket and leave Emma in my apartment.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review_**


	2. Coming home

**_A/N: Again thanks goes to the Bud, especually for this chapter. All right, enjoy. _**

* * *

I am trying to get Danielle to go to sleep when I hear a motorcycle pul up in the drive.

My heart sinks.

I know its you.

Logan is currently on a mission and left is bike here.

Why have you come back?

I told you not to come back.

I leave Danielle, 4, lying on my bed as I go to the window and see you walking the steps to the door.

The door bell rings.

"Mama?" Danielle says walking to me.

"What is it Danielle?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby." I reply quickly as I tak her into my arms and set her on the bed once more, "No go to sleep."

If I can get her to go to sleep I can use that as an excuse but our daughter is very stubborn.

"I don't wanna." She says poughting but before I can reply to her there is a knock at my door.

"Who is it mama?"

"Shh. I don't know." I reply walking to the door and answer it to find Hank standing there.

"He's here."

"I know." I reply taking a deep breath and then ask, "Where?"

"Conference Room by Xavier's office."

"Will you watch DAnielle for me?"

"You know she is why he is here."

"Yeah but I think there's something else too. Besides, I've been trying for the last hour to get her to go to sleep. Logan is better at bedtime than I am. Could you possably..."m

"Consider it done." Hank says with a smile."

"Danielle, Hank is going to watch you for a minute. Behave and go to sleep." I tell my daughter and then make the journy down the hall to the conference room.

Once there, I find you standing at the head of the table as if a meeting was about to take place.

"Old habits die hard." you say walking towards me."

You look good, aside form the unshaven face. You look the same.

"What are you doing here?"

I want to get to the point of your visit thought I suspect I all ready know.

"Emma came to my door tonght."

"Really?"

I'm not surprised.

I knew she'd find you eventually.

I just didn't think it would take her this long.

"Your not surprised are you?"

"No, I can't say that I am. I knew she'd come back to you."

"Why the hell did you make her death an illision?"

I don't say anything for a minute or two. I knew this was the reason he had come back.

"Answer me Jean." He says in a tone that I haven't heard since the day he left.

"I was angry. Can you blame me Scott?"

"No but why make my think she was dead? Why not just erase me memory of her? Lord knows she did the same to me with you."

"Because Scott."

"Because why, Jean?"

"Because it wouldn't have been enough!" I yell. It is late and I try to keep my voice down so I do not wake the students who are actually asleep.

"What?"

You don't understand and I knew you wouldn't. I take a deep breath and continue.

"I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. Erasing you mind would only hurt her. So I made it seem as though I had killed her in a telepathic batle. That's not do say that I didn't hurt her, cause I did. I sure did."

Silence fills the room as niether one of us know, what to say. I don't look at you nor you at me. Finally you speak.

"How is she?"

I know exactly who you mean.

"She's good. Talking up a storm and getting into everything like a regular four year old."

Before I can say anything more, we both hear little feet running down the hall followed by, "Danielle, come back here! No don't go..."

Danielle appered in the door way of the conference room/

"...in there." Beast finished as he walked in behind Danielle.

"It's all right Hank. I've got her."

"Guess, Logan really is better at bedtime." Hank says as he looks at you and says, "Hello Scott."

"Hank." You say but nothing more.

"Jean, I'm gonna go check on some stuff." Hank excuses himself and we are left alone once more. I can't help but think Hank did this on purpose but whats done is done.

"She has my eyes." You say with a smile across your face but it fades as you ask, "You do know what that might mean, don't you?"

"Hank's all ready ruled out that possablitly. Logan should..."

When will you tell her about me?" You ask cutting me off.

"When the time is right." I say setting Danielle on the ground for a moment. She moves to hide behind my leg. DAnielle is a shy four year old but i hope she grows out of it.

Silance fills the room once more but this time I scene the away team is home.

"Scott, Logan's home." I say breaking the silance, "you should probably get going."

You reach into your pocket and pull out a locket and hand it to me.

"Will you at least give this to her for me?"

"Scott..."

"Jean, please. When she's older and you tell her about me, give this to her. Please."

I sigh as I take the locket and agree to give it to our daughter.

"Now, go."

You simply nodd and as you walk towards the door, you pause to glance at Danielle one last time and then walk out of the Mansion.

You walk out of my life and Danielle's forever.

* * *

**_A/N" Please Review_**


	3. Danielle Rachel Grey

**_A/N: Thanx for the reviews once again. All right the chapter you've been waiting for. Danielle's chapter. Enjoy_**

* * *

My name is Daneille Rachel Grey.

I am the daughter of Wolverine and Phoenix; whose real names are Logan and Jean Grey.

I have a little brother, Ryan, who is seven and always tries to get me into trouble. He doesn't have his power yet but mom says he'll get it when he reaches puberty.

My power, however, is unique.

Some students don't call me a mutant but a witch.

They would be half right, however I am still a mutant. I do have a healing factor but more importantly, I am Mystic.

I am a sorceress.

Colosuss's younger sister, Majik, who is a close friend, is the only other mutant I know who's powers are magic. However, she can contol it, where as I can not.

I am not entierly sure why I can't control my power like Majik cn but mom thinks it has somehting to do with the Phoenix, a force that inhabited my mother for a time. She firmly believes that I've inherated the Phoenix nd it is what is causing my to loose control of powers that should be contold with ease.

However since I can not contol my powers on my own, I visit Dr. Steven Strange at least three times a week so he can id me with learning how to control my power as well as learn new spells.

After all he is called Sorcerer Supreme.

Danielle, Dr. Strange says telepathically, I want you to try and put a sheild around yourself.

I am standing in the middle of the training room that Dr. Strnge has in his home.

My eyes are closed.

I can feel Dr. Strange walking around me, examining me as if I were some sculpture in a museum.

"I've tried severla times Dr. Strange..." I begin to speak only to be interupted.

Danielle, use your mind when you address me. That is another skill you must improve.

I am telepathic and because he is as well, Dr. Strange does not permit me to speak as a normal person would. so i take a deep breath and speak with my mind.

I can't do it.

Yes you can Danielle. Now try.

Fine. I say as I take another deep breath, mumer a spell under my breath and attempted to put the sheild up around my body and once i do, I can feel the energy around me. The only question is: will it stand up to Dr. Strange's test?

Let's see how you did.

With my eyes still closed, I feel Dr. Strange continue to walk around me. He is going to test the sheild by throwing someting at me.

We've done this before.

My thoughts are interupted by something hitting m shoulder. I open my eyes, grab my shoulder and see the shattered vase on the floor.

"Oww!" I say as I pull a piece of the vase out of my shoulder.

Are you hurt?

"Yeah but its..." Its nothing that won't heal quickly. Dr. Strange what time is it?

A little past six. Why do you ask?

After six? Oh man dad's gonna kill me! I've got to go, Dr. Strange. I'll be back tomorrow.

Very well. We will continue tomorrow.

I say my goodbyes, mutter a few words and transport myself home, to the Xavier mansion. When I get there my brother Ryan and Gambit are in the foyer waiting for me.

"Dani, your in trouble." Ryan says.

I try to ignore him as I run to my room looking for my black leath pants, corset and cape.

Gambit and Ryan follow my into my room.

"Ryan, where's dad?" I ask frantic. I can't find my x-suit anywhere in my room. Then I remember that I'd left it in mom and dad's room.

"Danger room." Ryan replies.

"And none too happy neither, chere." Gambit says putting his two cense into the conversation, "Chere, you was suppose ta be here two hours ago."

"I know Gambit." I say flying to mom and dad's room looking for my suit. In my frantic state, I accidently knock one of mom's jewlery boxes over.

"Now yer really in trouble." Ryan says.

"Shut up Ryan!" I say as I finally find my suit in mom's closet. I pick up the jewlery box and find a gold heart locket with my name engraved on the front but it doesn't say Danielle Rachel Grey.

It says Danielle Rachel Summers.

"Whats dat chere?"

"I don't know." I say as I grab the locket and place it in my pocket and quickly pick everything that fell up, "I don't have time to worry about it now."

I say as I fly out of mom and dad's room to my room to change and then head down to the danger room.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review_**


	4. she ain't mine

**_A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as you have liked the other ones. _**

* * *

Dani's late.

She was suppose to be here over two hours ago. I sent the rest of her team to chill for the rest of the night.

Dani however, won't be so lucky.

For the most part though, Dani's a good kid.

Not that she's perfect.

She's two hors late to her danger room lesson but she knows whats right and whats wrong.

But she ain't mine.

The danger room door opens and Dani, dressed in her x-suit, walks in. Her red hair pulled back in a pony tail and not the typical braide. Probably a result of her tryin' to get down here as fast as she could.

I look 'er over and remind myself that she ain't mine.

Despite what she may thing.

Jeannie and I are married and Dani does have a seven year old brother but she ain't mine.

"Hey, dad."

"Don't hey dad me. You were suppose to be here two hours ago. Where have you been?"

"My lesson with Dr. Strange ran late. I came home as soon as I could."

"What, you stopped for burger and fries while you teleported home?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Dani, yer team needed you durin' the exercise today. I had to have yer mom fill in fer ya." i say tryin' not to yell.

Jeannie ran Dani's father out of the mansion before Danie was born, fer cheatin' on 'er.

Can I blame 'er?

No.

He did her wrong and now he has to pay.

If it were up to me, I'd 've killed 'im.

But it ain't up to me.

So he lives

But it ain't right not to tell Dani.

"Dad, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Well I'm gonna have to tell Strange that you've got responcabilities as an X-men that come before your majic lessons. Now, you missed your danger room class, so you get to do it with me tonight and we ain't goin' ta stop until ya beat me."

Before the conversation went any further, Jeannie telepathically said, Logan, Dani, Dinner.

Jeannie don't wanna tell Dani the truth.

That's a mistake.

We'll eat later. I relply, Dani showed up two hours late.

I know Logan. Ryan told me she was back. However, the girl has to eat before your punishment.

Jeannie doesn't see it the way I do.

Jeannie doesn;t think she'll understand.

Dani's eighteen.

Fine we're on our way. I say and turn to DAni and say, "You ain't off the hook yet."

She nodded her head and ran out of the danger room.

I think she's understand.

She has to.

* * *

**_A/N:Please Review_**


	5. Off the hook

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy_**

* * *

Dad actually let me off the hook, well for now anyway.

Only because mom talked to me forever about being on time and what would happen if I wasn't.

I know what she was doing.

She was protecing me from my dad's wrath. However sometimes I'd prefer a work out with dad to listening to mom talk for hours on end but needless to say that when she was done with me it was late and so I just headed to bed.

I changed into my gray pajama pants and my black tank top and grabbed the locket that I had placed on my dresser and climbed into bed.

I examined it more closely.

Engraved in the gold heart was "Danielle Rachel Summers".

Summers?

Why did it say Summers?

Was this mom's maiden name?

But why would she have a necklace engraved with her maiden name?

None of this makes any sence.

And if this locket is mine, why hasn't mom given it to me?

I don't know the answers to these questions.

Mom and Dad would but it is late and I am tired. I figure I will talk to them about it in the morning.

I lay back and close my eyes only to wake up the next morning even more confused than I was the night before.

I dreampt about a man with red beams coming from his eyes. His hair dark brown with one or two streaks of grey in it. He appered to be about mom's age.

All in all he was handsome.

In the dream he was walking around a mansion type place making sure that all the doors were locked. one of the doors however, he opened and saw a blonde girl lying on the bed wide awake.

"Why are you not asleep?"

"I can't sleep." She replied. Her hair was blonde and her eyes a deep brown, like mine and I would have to say she was about Ryan's age. Maybe one year older at the most.

"Well its nearly midnight. Go to sleep." He said walking over to the girl, kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight Annabell."

"Goodnight dad."

He walked out of the room and the dream ended.

The weird thing is that he feels so familiar.

It's like I've seen him before or something or I know him somehow.

It is because of this feeling that I feel that this was more than a simple dream.

I believe it was a vision.

I tend to get visions occasionally because my telepathy tends to wander when I am asleep. The same thing happens to mom too but not as often since she's more in control of her powers than I am.

Does he have anything to do with the locket?

I don't know.

Maybe mom would know.

I leave my bedroom and find that it is nearly eleven and that mom has gone on a mission with Beast, Colosuss, Archangel and Shadowcat.

Perhaps dad could help me.

Its almost lunch time so he should be finishing up his morning work out.

Maybe he can help me understand what I've seen.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review_**


	6. Talk with Dad

**_A/N: Thankx for your reviews. This was a fun chapter to right. As are all the Wolverine chapters but I like this one the best. I hope you like it as much as I do. Enjoy_**

* * *

I was beatin' ol' furball when Dani walked in and nearly got stabbed through the heart cause I didn't see her come in. 

Creed had thrown me towards the door, claws extrended, as usual. The door opened , Dani walked in and all I could do was pray that I didn't hit her.

Sure she has a healing factor but that ain't the point.

Luckily she managed to put a sheild around her in time. I smaked into it and fell to the ground.

"Dad, you all right?" she asked helping me to my feet as I held my head for a second. I'm used to pain but the wounds that hurt the most are the ones that don't leave any marks.

"Kid, you shouldn't 'ave come in 'ere with out me knowin'." I say and then realized that I hadn't answered her question, "Yah, I'm fine."

I was just about to shut the program down when Dani screamed , "Look out Dad!"

Apparently, Creed was attacking from behind.

I ducked and rolled away, forgetting that Dani stood infront of me.

Creed charged her but she knew what to do. She chanted a small spell that allowed her to create fire balls which she began to throw at Ol' Furball repetedly.

She then teleported herself behind Sabertooth and began to beat upon him like I do.

Times like these, its hard to remember that she ain't mine.

She does a couple of back hand springs when Creed begins to charge her again and once she's on her feet she holds out her hands and yells, "By the Flames of the Faltine!"

I'm not entierly sure what that spell was suppose to do but what it did, wasn't suppose to happen. Flame came out of Dani's hands, more powerful than before. I could feel the heat from all across the room. The fire hit Creed but then it turned and engulfed him and began to grow. I watched the fire for but a moment and saw it take for of the Phoenix. The I realized It was about to hit Dani when I managed to get her out of the way and yelled at the danger room computer, "Sprincler system 324."

Every sprincler in the danger room turned on and put out the huge fire and once it was out , the sprinklers turned off and I helped Dani to her feet and made sure she was all right.

"Dani, are ya hurt?"

"Yes."

I began to look her over quickly but saw no marks on her anywhere.

"Where?"

"My pride."

I couldn't help but smile and a slight laugh left my lips. She was definatly like me.However, I never loose to the real sabertooth much less the danger room version.

"I can't get that damn spell to work!" She says with anger and frustration in her voice.

"You'll get it, Dani." I say trying to reassure her as any father would.

"Dad, I've been working on that spell for over two months now."

"What's it suppose to do?"

"Its suppose to channel a fire being from the Faltine dimension, who then consume the enemy in a firey rope. Its something Dr. Strange taught me but I can't manage to control it enough to do what it is actually suppose to do. I all ready go to Dr.Strange and that doesn't help all the time. My power is just too unstable."

"Dani," I say wrapping an arm around her shoulder as we head out of the danger room, "Don't give up. You will get it eventually. You just have to work harder at it than others. Okay?"

"Fine. I won't give up."

"Good. Now what did you come here for?"

"I had a dream last night."

"Really? What about?"

"A guy I've never met."

"Interestin'. What'd he look like? He look like me?"

I tease her.

She smiled as she shakes her head.

"Nothing like you actually. He was clean cut, tall..."

"Watch it." i say in a teasing yet warning voice. she's making a joke that I'm only 5'3'' and she's actually 5'6''. So she's taller but not by much.

"Sorry. he wore jeans and a t-shirt. Oh and he was a mutant."

"What could he do?" I asked as we begin to head down the hall to the elevator.

"Shoot red beams from his eyes.I think."

Crap!

This can't be good.

She must have had a vision about him. Jeannie gets those sometimes too.

"He wore a visor to control his beams?" I asked pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. I mean not all mutants can control there powers right? He wouldn't want to accidently loose control of the beams right?" We get out of the elevator and head to the kitchen.

Damn!

This isn't good!

She just decribed Cyke.

She must have had a vision.

Hope she buys my excuse for knowin' about his visor.

If she doesn't Jeannie is gonna kill me.

"Yeah I guess your right."

Good, she bought it.

"Anythin' weird about this dream?" I ask as we enter the kitchen where 'Ro and Gambit are sittin', talkin'.

"Well, except for the fact that I feel like I know the guy."

"How?"

"I dunno." She replies leaing against the counter as I grab a beer from my stash in the cabinet and give her a coke.

Thats good, maybe she'll just let this dream, vision, thing go but knowin' her and the simple fact that she can be as determined at something that I am, she won't.

"I just feel like I know him."

"Who cheir?" Gambit asks busting in the converstation as the nosey Cajian always did.

"Oh, this guy I had a dream about. He can shoot red beams from his eyes."

"Charles, might be able to help figure it out if you'd like his help, Dani."

"No, that's okay. I'll figure it out on my own. Hey, Remy, you up for game in the danger room?"

"Oui, chere." Gambit replies as Cajain and Dani leave the kitchen and as soon as they are gone 'Ro glared at me.

Well not really glared but gave me a sturn look.

"What?"

"You are gonna have to tell her eventually."

"I know 'Ro."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cause Jeannie don't want to!"

"I'm sorry if this may sound bad but she needs to get over what happened and tell Danielle who her real father is. It isn't fair to you, Scott and espesually not to her!"

"Ro, belive me, I know! Yer preachin' to the choir here."

I do wanna tell Dani that I ain't her dad.

That the man she dreamt about is her real father.

But there is a part o' me that agrees with Jeannie.

I want Dani for myself.

I dont wanna have to share her with Cyke.

I love 'er like my own.

I am a selfish man.

Cyke, of all people, should know that by now.

There is a silance between me and 'Ro for what feels like ever, but its only been a few minutes. Finally 'Ro gets up form her seat, walks to the door but pauses at the door to turn to me and says, "Logan, if you don't tell her, some one else will. And if she finds out that way, she may never forgive you or Jean."

I say nothing.

'Ro leaves the room

Leaves me to think about what I'm gonna do.

Think about what I'm gonna tell Jeannie when she gets back

* * *

**_A/N: When Danielle says "by the fire of Faltine" that is actaully a saying that Dr. Strange uses in the comics occasionally. I figured he would have taught her something about the channelling creaters from other dimenions. Please Review_**


	7. File search

**_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. This chapter may or may not be slightly shorter than the others but I'll make up for it down the road. Enjoy_**

* * *

Once we got to the viewing room of the danger room, Gambit gave me a look and said," We not here for a game are we chere?"

"No, we're not." I reply, "I just said that to get us out of the room without dad knowing what I was really doing. I'll make it up to you though."

"Gambit gonna hold you to that promise but what is it dat you is really doin'?"

"Looking for someone." I say as I bring up the danger room records, forming holograms in the dangerroom. I flip through finally get to the X-men logs. I see my dad, Strom, mom, Archangel, Colosuss and then I see a woman dressed in white. I think back to my vision and find that Annabell has the same color hair and facial structure as this woman. I looked at the screen and saw that her name was Emma Frost.

"Whose she?"

"Her name's Emma Frost. She's a telepath and can change her skin into dimonds."

"Yeah but who is she? Why ain't she here?"

"I dunno. The danger room records aren't that specific. All it tells is what she's capable of and all of her stats." \

"She's hot."

"Remy!"

"Sorry, chere but Ms. Frost is what she is."

"Yea, yea, yea."

"What? Yous jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" I ask flipping through the records, "Remy, I don't get jealous."

Well at least not over a woman who is probably old enough to be my mother. She may be hot but she's way too old for Remy but if he'd made that comment about Wolfsbane of Majik then yeah, I'd be jealous. I do like Remy and I think he likes me but neither one of us do anything.

Why?

I'm not sure actually.

Maybe its because we are not sure of the others feelings.

Myabe its because we think we have to be X-men first and with eachother second.

Or even maybe its because we are afraid to get hurt if something goes wrong.

Physical pain I can deal with but pain of the heart is something no healing factor can heal.

I continue to flip to the next person and froze.

It was him.

He wasn't dressed in the jeans and t-shirt that he wore in my vision but blue spandax with yellow trim and a belt and instead of the red tinted glasses he wore a yellow visor, red tint.

I quickly looked at the screen and saw his name.

Scott Summers.

There was that name again.

Summers.

No sooner had I begun to think about what this could mean did Professor Xavier contract me and Gambit telepathically.

Mystic, Gambit the hellions are acting once more. Head to the breifing room. Your team is headed there now.

On our way. I replied.

"Whose he?"

"I don't know, Remy and I don't know if I'll ever find out. Come one, we better get going."

I say as we leave the danger room viewing room and I have to put off what I was doing to save a world that hates and fears people like me.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review_**


	8. We need to talk

**_A/N: Thanx for the reviews. This was took me forever since my computer was being retarded and wouldn't let my type it up. But I finally got it typed. Enjoy_**

* * *

I walk into my room, looking to lie down, when I see Logan sitting on our bed reading the paper and drinking his beer.

I can't help but smile.

This is the one place in all of the mansion that he can relax with a beer in his hand without being called on drinking in a school.

"Jeannie, we need to talk." He greets me without putting the paper down.

"Well hello to you too." I say as I go to my closet and change into a pair of jeans and a blouse and then lay in bed beside him and kiss him hello. "I missed you. You wouldn't believe the mission we had. There were tons of sentinals. Colosuss really wished you were there to do your fastball special with but if the sentinals weren't enough..."

"Jean, we need to talk."

He called me Jean.

He never calls me that.

Its typically Jeannie, Red or Darlin' but never just plain old Jean.

Something's wrong.

"What's going on, Logan?"

He doesn't answer and when he takes too long to tell me what I want to know I sit up in the bed and look him dead in the face and speak again.

"Logan, what's wrong? Did something happen with Danielle? With Ryan?"

"Ryan's fine. He's runnin' around here with his friends."

I note how he doesn't say that Danielle is fine or even where she is.

"What's wrong with Danielle?"

"She had a dream..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"...about Cyke."

"What?!?" I excliame standing to my feet.

How the hell could she have found out about him?

"You told her?"

"Jeannie..."

"How the hell could you..."

"Jeannie, I didn't tell 'er!"

I relax a little bit but not much.

"Then how the hell did she find out?"

"She hasn't."

I take a breath and relax slightly more.

"Not yet anyway."

I tense up again at the possablitliy that Danielle is about to find out the truth. Logan sences this.

"Jeannie, it was dream. So what if it was about 'im?"

I walk around the room for a moment.

"She didn't talk to Xavier did she? You know he'd tell her."

"No but 'Ro did offer that. Dani turned it down. Besides, Jeannie, Chuck wouldn't tell 'er. She had a dream nothin' more."

"A dream about Scott, Logan! It might as well have been a vision. Her mind searching for him while she was asleep. but why?"

Why would her mind search for you?

Did she find something that has caused her to question everything?

But what could she have found?

I made sure that all the pictures that I ever had with you were stashed away. Except for one in Xavier's office but it is hidden behind a pitcuter of Dani and her team. Besides she doesn't go into Xaiver's offfice very offten unless, of course, he calls for her. Your danger room file is barried far into the computer's records that if someone didn't know who you were looking for then they'd never find you.

Then I remember that I found my jewlery all jumbled yesterday when I went to bed. Could she have possably found it? I rush to the dresser and as fast as I can an dlook through all my jewlery.

Some of which I have bought myself.

Some of which Logan has bought me and some of which you have given to me.

These are the ones that I never wear but I don't want to get rid of.

However the piece of jewlery that I am looking for is nowhere to be found.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Logan askes as he comes up behind me.

"Its gone."

"What is? Jeannie you ain't makin' any sence here. What are ya lookin' for?"

I turn to face him as I take a breath and say, "A gold hear locket SCott wanted me to give DAnielle when I told her about him."

"And you can't find it?"

"No."

"Ya think she has it?"

"Maybe but I hope not?"

"Why is it so bad for her to have it?"

"Cause Logan her name is engraved on it."

"So?"

"It says Danielle Rachel SUMMERS!!!! Not GREY!!!"

Silance fill the room as I let that sink into his head.

I say nothing more but he does.

"We have to tell her!"

"Why?"

He looks at me as if I've gone insane.

"Well fer starters, Jeannie, she's got a flamin' necklace that says tht 'er last names Summers!"

"She might have it Logan. I could have misplaced it."

"Well either way if we don't tell 'er and she finds out that I ain't her dad, she'll never forgive us!"

"Logan, Scott maybe her father but you are her dad! A dad is someone who spends time with their child. Someone who takes them to the movies and tells them stories. You always took Danielle to that park near town. Scott didn't."

"Because you haven;t given 'im the damn chance to be that to her! He wrote letters after you stopped taking his calls. You've always stopped 'im!" Logan yells.

This whole converstation is going down hill rapidly but we've opened this can of worms and we have to finish this.

"Because I don't want Danielle to know that her father cheated on me before she was born!"

:Don't want her to know he cheated or that you killed his mistress?"

Silence and tension fill the room.

He doesn't know the truth about that night.

You left before he saw you when you came by that night.

I didn't see the reason to bring up something from the past.

There were no questions and no need for answers but that has changed now.

I move and sit on the bed and say, "I didn't kill her."

I look at the floor.

I don't want to meet my husband's gaze.

"What?" He asks as he sits next to me.

"I did not murder Emma."

"Jeannie, Cyke and I, we, saw Emma's body fall off the bed. She wasn't breathin'. Darlin' you've got to..."

"Logan, I did not kill her!" I yell finally looking him in his rough beautiful face. He searched my eyes as I did his.

He isn't sure what to believe.

I saw his confusion and so I continued.

"I created a telepathic allusion to get Scott away from her."

"Does Cyke know she's alive?"

"Yeah, he knows. I told him when he came and gave me the necklace when Danielle was four."

"Wait, where was I during all this?"

"Fighting Magneto."

"Why didn't you tell me when I go home?"

"Cause there was no need to, Logan. Our lives, your marriage to me, Danielle as our daughter, none of that changed because she was back. I didn't want to bring it up."

Logan wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his lap and he strokes my hair gently as he always does.

Neither of us speak for a good while but finally I speak.

"We, Emma and I, fought telepathially and I felt her barely breathing but she didn't die. I wouldn't let her die."

"How come?"

I sat up and staired at him as he had staired at me before.

"I'm an X-man, Logan and X-men don't kill. Regardless how much they want to."

I take a deep breath.

I had wanted to kill Emma Frost.

I knew what hse had done with the hell fire club and then all that happened with Scott.

I had the urge to take Emma's life for about three seconds and after that it was gone.

"We have to tell her." I finally say placing my head on his shoulder, his arm still around me."Is she gonna hate me?"

"Hate you?" Logan asks holding me tight, "Na. Not Dani. She'll be confused and definatly angry but not forever. but we'll have to wait to tell her."

"Why?"

"Cause she's on a mission with 'er team right now. somethin' about an attack on a school."

"Did Xavier say who they were going up against?"

"No. Chuck doesn't see the need to fill us in on Dani's missions. He think that if she is going to be a team leader then she needs to lead the team without worring about us knowing what she's doing."

"But what if they get into trouble?"

"Jeannie, their X-men. They know how to handle themselves. Besides, Dani is our daughter. We'll have to wait for 'er to get back."

I nod my head as I sigh and hope and pray that Logan is right.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review._**


	9. Mutant Academy in Maine

**_A/N: Thanx for the review. This was a fun chapter to write. I really had fun with it. Enjoy_**

* * *

The Hellions.

They are our archenemies.

We have fought them several times before but never like this.

They've attacked a private cademy for mutants in Maine, kinda like Xavier's.

Not that Xaiver's isn't a private school as well but the thing is that as far as the x-men go, only Xavier and my team know that it exists and before this mission we didn't even know it existed. Professor Xaiver has been financing this school for awhile now but why he chooses to keep it a secret is beyond me.

"Our mission is this," I say standing to my feet in the jet, "We go in, search the area for wounded and all survivors we bring back to the mansion."

"What about the hellions?" Magik asked but before I can answer there is turbulance on the jet and I am thrown forward and land in Gambit's lap.

The moment is aquard as my lips nearly touch his.

I feel my face turn red and I suddenly become hot.

He only smiles at me and I can't help but think that I really wanna kiss him.

My thoughts are interupted but Remy's voice.

"Next time be alittle more careful chere, no?"

I smile as I pull myself back to my feet and try to compose myself.

"Sorry 'bout that amigos." Sunspot calls from the helm.

I walk over to him and whisper in his hear, "Robertom you do that again and I'll made sure that your foot becomes perminatly aquainted with your mouth!"

"Chica, I said I was sorry."

"Maybe but you can't be sorry for something you meant to do, Sunspot!"

I glance over at Cannonball for a moment and see a hug smile on his face.

"What's so funny Sam?"

"Oh nothing." he says still with the huge smile and a slight laugh.

"Cannonball, you tell me now before I read your mind and find out all sorts of secrets about what you did when you were a kid."

His smile fades as he glances at me.

"You'd do that?"

"Whose to say I haven't all ready?"

I haven't and he knows I'm only teasing but the point it he is about to tell me what he finds so funny.

"Well its just that you and frenchie back there need to hook up all ready. I mean come on, with that tumble that you took, and where you landed you'd have to be blind not to see your face light up like a red christmas light."

I say nothing.

I realize they actually did make me tumble on purpose and Cannonball had turned around to watch the action they had caused.

These two knew me too well.

No matter how hard I tried to hide my feelings for Remy, Sunspot and Cannonball could always see them.

But maybe they were right.

Maybe Remy and I do need to get together but that will have to wait.

I see Roberto go in for a high five with Sam but I stop him

"Both hands on the stick, Sunspot! I swear sometimes a dead dog could fly this damn jet better that you can. Oh and Sam, his name's Remy, not Frenchie!" I say finally as I turn back to the rest of the team, Wolfsbane, Magik and Gambit,"Magik what was your question again?"

"What about the Hellions?"

"What about 'em?" Gambit asked, "We fight 'em right?"

"Yeah but I think what Magik is asking is how are we going to fight them?" Wolfsbane said to Remy and asking me a question at the same time.

"Its been the Hellions's history to use Mercury, Dust and/orSpecter to get into whatever their doing as stealthly as possable. Then we are left with Hellion, Rockslide, Tag and Wither. But I have a feeling that this time around is going to be different."

"What do you mean?" Wolfsbane asked.

"Well for starters the Hellions have never attacked a mutant school like this before. Typically, they commit petty theift crimes or something like that. This is different. So be prepared for anything."

"Are we taking our usual people?" Cannonball asked from the co-piolt's seat.

We have assigned hellions for each of us.

Cannonball takes on Tag, who placesa psionic broadcast on a person that repels or compels those around him toward or away from the signal, but seeing as how Cannonball can't hear anything when he is shooting through the air as fast as he does, he's a perfect match to take out Tag.

Sunspot and Gambit take on Rockslide. With their powers combined they can usually beat the big granite mutant back. Plus they end up not giving him his projectile hands and fingers back and just run him into a wall, knocking him out.

Wolfsbane and Magik work together to take on Hellion and Mercury. Hellion, the leader of the Hellions, is a telekinetic and Mercury is a solid humaniod mercury form and can turn into and move around aas liquid mercury.

And as for myself, I take on Specter. He can hide with in his own shadow but can't do so for too long otherwise he will surcum to his own darkness powers.

Wither and Dust have to be defeated by all of us. Dust, is just that, dust. she changes into dust and as for Wither, he deteriorates organic matter with his body upin direct contract.

"As of right now Cannonball, yes. We take our typical stance on this." I say and as soon as I finish, Sunspot began to land the jet, and because he sucks at landings, I was sent flying forward once more. This time I would have hit the back of the jet but before I could even attempt to cathc myself telekinetically, Gambit caught me.

"Ya know Chere, you really should learn to sit down."

"Well I wouldn't have to if someone would learn how to land the damn jet!"

"Sorry." Sunspot said unbluckling and opening the rear of the jet and then passing by me and Gambit made a kissy face and quickly get off.

He knew I'd be right behind him.

"Dani, look at it this way," Magik said,"At least he is getting better."

"Aint that the truth." I say following Magik out of the jet and stand before the mansion.

Quickly I do a mind scan and find someone trying to block me. They don't succed. They are only a low grade telepath.

I find that she's a new member of the Hellions codenamed Blaze.

They are waiting for us.

They are still here. I tell my team.

I know the girl who tried to block me can see us.

I just can't see her.

So to even the playing feild I chant a spell to myself and make us invisable as I talk to my team telepathically.

_Wolfsbane, Magik take point. Cannonball, Sunspot search the grounds. Remy with me. Keep your eyes peeled, they know we're here_.

Everyone knows their jobs for this mission and as soon as everyone had split up, I drop the invisable spell.

I didn't want the Hellions to see us standing around "talking" and then splitting up. That wouldn't be fun for them and staying invisable certainly wouldn't be any fun for us.

Wolfsbane formed into her wolf form and took point, with Magik, leading me and Gambit into the mansion.

The four of us could see the scars on the walls that were the result of a battle.

Smoke still floated in the hall and the smell of fire was fresh. Wolfsbane and Magik headed up the stairs to search while Gambit and I looked around the main hall.

It was then that I realized that the hall that I was standing in was the hall that Scott was standing in, in my vision. As Remy and I scouted out the rooms, we came across a room with hold blown through the walls and the window shattered. The bed was unkept and the dresser was turned over. I was about to leave the room when I saw a picture frame turned upside down behind the over turned dresser.

I walked over to it, picked it up and couldn't believe what I saw: Mom in a stunning wedding gown.

Now it wouldn't have been weird had the man standing next to her had been dad but he wasn't.

The man standing next to mom was Summers.

Now, I was beginning to worry what all this meant. My mind began to spin as I remembered a time when I saw Summers at the mansion. The only time I eversaw him at the mansion.

"That's how I know him!" I exclaimed forgetting that Remy was in the room with me.

"Chere?"

Before I can reply to Remy, we hear fighting coming from the back of the building.

I take the picture out of the frame and place it in my corset and head out of the room to where we head the fighting coming from.

We get into the back hall and outside, Gambit and I see Hellion, Tag and a blonde girl that I've never seen before. I assume that she is Blaze, the newest member. I look at the girl and realize that she and Annabell look like Emma Frost. Only Blaze's eyes aren't brown like Annabells. They are an icy blue.

The three Hellions are fighting Cannonball and Sunspot.

_X-men to the rear of the building. I say sending a telepathic message to my team._

_Kind a bus at the moment. Magik replys._

"Remy, go help Cannonball and Sunspot."

"What about you, chere?"

"I've got to go check on Magik and Wolfsbane." I say as I fly through the school and up the stairs. It takes me a moment but I finally find Magik and Wolfsbane with about ten students. Some of which have cuts and brusies but nothing a bandaid or two wouldn't fix.

"Mystic," Magik says, "We ran into Rockslide."

Wolfsbane transforms into a half woman, half wolf creater so she can speak with Magik and myself and says, "Means Specter ins't too far behind."

These two Hellions always worked together. Rockslide would get whoever they were after and luer them to where ever Specter was hidding/waiting in his shadow. Once Specter had them in his sight, he's jump them from behind. See I can't track Specter telepathically like I can Mercury or even Dust. I think somehow he manages to block it by being in his own shadow. When ever Specter is around me, at least, I get a feeling that someone is around. Its not telepathy but merely a sixth sence of a presence in the room.

"We managed to loose Rockslide for the moment. Wolfsbane helped me gather everyone we could find. We should get out of here."

"All right." I say as I walk up to the girl who I know is Annabell.

"Annabell?"

"How do you know...?"

"Its along story but for right now I need you and the others to follow Magik. Wolfsbane and I will be right behind you. We'll take you..."

Suddenly ten granite fingers came flying towards us.

Magik, Wolfsbane and I all react at the same time.

Magik pulls out her soulsword out and blocks three of the ten fingers.

Wolfsbane changes into full wolf form and uses her long tail to catch two of the fingers.

Leaving me to place a shield around myself and the students where the remaining fingers smake against the sheild and fall to the floor.

"No ones goin' no where girly!" Rockslide said coming from the direction I had come.

_Kids, get down_. I say telepathically and look at Magik and Wolfsbane.

We know exactly how to handle Rockslide.

For a split second I think about using my knife that I holstered to the back of my corset, in easy reach, but a knife would do no good against a man made of granite. So I chant a spell that allows me to shoot ice balls at Rockslide while Wolfsbane attacked him from the left and Magik used her power to travel a few seconds into the future, where she reapperes behind Rockslide.

I've all ready got a telekinetic grip on the granite mutant and and Wolfsbane, who is a half wolf half human creature, is fighting with him.

Magik then uses her soulsword to finish Rockslide off and with in a few seconds he is knocked out and is sent flying over the banester and lands on the first floor.

"Everyone all right?" Magik asks and the student nod their heads, "Lets go." She says as Wolfsbane leads the students down the stairs but before I can move with them, I look down the hall.

I sence someone down there.

"Mystic." Magik says but I can't break my gaze.

"Dani!"

"What?"

"Ya coming?"

"No, go ahead. I'm gonna check something out."

"Just be careful."

"Always am."

I say as I make my way down the hall and open a closed door. Its the bathroom and I pull the shower curtian back to find him lying in the tub.

He's injured.

Not just his body but his mind too.

A telepath got to him.

But none of the Hellions are telepaths.

Wait, but Frost is and Annabell and that other girl look like her.

What is she is the real leader of the Hellions and she simply left before we got here to keep us believeing that Hellion was in charge?

I'll have to find out later.

Right now, I've got to get Scott back home.

Mom can mend him mind while Beast tend to his body.

His visor is gone.

He is not awake at all.

_Remy_, I call telepathically, _How are you faring?_

_We've beatin' 'em Chere. Hellion and Tag were teleported by a blond petite named Blaze. Where are ya?_

_In the mansion. I found him._

_Who chere?_

_Scott Summers._

_Dat man from da danger room?_

_Yeah, and he's in pretty..._

My mind trails off as I sece a presence in the room with me.

_Chere?_

_Hold on_. I say as I leave the bath room and walk into the hall to the stairs.

"I know your here Specter!" I say to the walls.

I can't locate him telepathically but I know he's here.

Suddenly, two arms grab me, one around my waist and one around my neck, chocking me.

"Guess, next time I should be more careful, eh, Mystic?"

I can't breath and his words are the last thing before I black out.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review. _**


	10. Surprises

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Also, someone mentioned that Gambit should be like fourty because in the comics he is he same age as all the old x-men. Well it is my opinion that because there are so many characters in X-men that one can mix and match what X-men are new and what x-men are old as long as you keep the original five. Look at the X-men movies though, they made Bobby, Scott, Beast, Jean and Angel all different ages while in the comics they were around the same ages. Well that is what I am doing here. So, I hope you like the story so far. Enjoy. _**

* * *

Dani's team is back. 

Xavier has asked Jeannie, Beast and me ta meet 'em in the hanger, cause we're takin' on refugees.

But why he asked me ta come, is beyond me.

The jet comes in for on, extremaly, roug landin'.

Cyke could 'ave done a better job than Sunspot.

Why did Dani put 'im as pilot anyway?

When the jet door finally opens fifteen students come off of the jet followed by Wolfsbane and Magik.

Then the unexpected happened.

Sunspot and Cannonball came out carrin' a stretcher.

Cyke's on it.

Cajian comes out next and then the jet door closes.

Dani's no where to be found.

Jeannie and I look at eachother.

_Where's Dani?_ She asks telepathically.

I can feel her panic.

Her worry.

She's not worried or even concered about Cyke, right now, like Hank is.

All she cares aobut is findin' Dani.

As do I.

"Cajian, where the hell is Dani?" I ask as Jeannie and I approch the second-in-command o Dani's team. He tells us that they had gone after the Hellions and that Dani had stayed in the mansion and hadn't come out.

"So you just left 'er there?"

"Of Course not, Wolverine!" Cajian said defending himself.

"Gambit never leave anyone behin! You know dat, mon ami. Magik and Wolfsbane followed me inta the mansion. We did a clean sweep of the building. She was gone."

"Remy, what do you mean gone?" Jeannie asks.

He means captured.

Dani's been captured by the Hellions.

"I mean when we went in to the mansion, she wasn't dere. The Hellions captured 'er. Gambit say we do a resuce mission to find 'er."

"We will Remy." Jeannie says, "but I'm not sure where to look."

"Chuck can use Cerebro." I say plain and simple.

That's how things should be around 'ere.

Plain and simple.

But that don't ever happen around 'ere.

Does it?

"Jean," Hank says getting her attention as well as mine, "I need to get Scott to the med-lab and look over the extent of his injuries. Would you mind accomponing me?"

"No, not at all."

Ain't that a lie.

There's nothin' Jeannie wants more than to look for Dani right now.

But she;s also Hank's nurse and he needs 'er help and so she kisses me and follows Hank, Cannonball and Sunspot, who still carry Cyke on the stretcher.

"What now, Wolveirne?" Cajian asks but before I can answer Magik comes up to me with a blonde, brown eyed girl about Ryan's age.

"What's up Illyana?"

"Wolverine, this is Annabell Summers."

Summers?

Cyke, how many kids do you have?

I look Annabell over again and realize that her mother must be Emma. No one has blonde hair or a face like she does.

"She has a question for you."

I look at Annabell as if she were Dani when she was her age.

"Can I follow my dad? I just wanna make sure he's all right."

"Sure." I say after a moment of thinking, "Magik, make sure she gets there."

"Will do."

"Come on Cajian." I say and we walk down the hall towards the elevator and as we get into the elevator, Steven Strange suddenly apperers in front of me.

He scares me half to death causing my claws to pop out and hit the elevator door in reaction.

"Damit, Strange!" I say as I retract my claws, "Are ya tryin' to give me a heartattack?"

_My apolpgies, Wolverine. I did not intend to frighten you. _He says using telepath since he is only an astral projection.

The elevator door opens and Gambit and I head to Xavier's office with Strange's astral projection along with us.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. What do you want Strange?"

_May I speak with you alone?_

Gambit and I exchange looks for a moment.

Strange, what ever you have to say, you can say it infront of Cajian. I'm assuming it's about Dani?

_Yes. Danielle is late for her lessons._

"Dr. Strange," Cajian piped up, "She has been on a mission."

_I understand that, Gambit but she was suppose to be here with me over an hour ago._

"Her team just got back, Strange." I say, "The mission took alittle longer than it was suppose to. How's she doing anyway? With her lessons?"

_Her powers are controled on the Universal scale. She only has problems with holding a spell for a long period of time, which is normal, however her powers are out of control at the Divine scale._

"Is that where you channel some being to do the work for ya?"

_Something like that but it is alittle more complicated than that. Why do you ask?_

"Well she tried channeling some faltianian thingy in the danger room."

_Faltine. What happened?_

"The fire took the shape of he Phoenix and would 'ave taken me and Dani out had I not gotten the sprinklers activated but then again we would have healed."

_This is exactly what I was afraid of. I'm glad she was just in the danger room._

"Her power is that unstable?" Gambit asked.

_She could consivably control her divine powers for a few seconds. Long enough to do what ever she wanted it to do but that is a slim possability since her magic is connected to the Phoenix. It seems that each time she tried to channel a being, the Phoenix is channeled instead._

The three of us go into Xavier's office and find Chuck behind his desk.

_Wolveirne, you know Danielle needs my help and training as much as she needs yours. So I would appreciate it if you'd let me know where she is._

Stange gets on m nerves.

Does her think that I don't want Dani to be able to contol her powers?

Of course I want that for Dani.

I see how ard it is for her to deal with this but before I can tell Strange this, Chuck speaks up.

"I'm afraid that Danielle is not here at the moment, Dr. Strange."

"Jeannie tell ya?" I ask.

I had expected Jeannie to do just that before I ever got up here.

"Yes, Jean told me. However, Gambit had all ready filled me in via the emergancy com-link."

"Emerancy com-link?"

"Logan, do you really think I'd let any of my X-men leave this mansion with out anyway of getting a hold of me? Theres one in the jet and only the leaders of each team and one other person on the team knows where it is."

_Professor, I apologise for my outburst and if I may ask, Where is Danielle?_

"Gamibt would you care to explain that?" Xavier says handing the converstation over to Cajian.

"Chere was captured by the Hellions. More specifically Specter more than likely."

Hellions?

I know I heard Gumbo say that before but I really wasn't listenin' at the time. I had thought they'd gone up against Ol' Buckethead or Arcade or someone like that.

"Who are the Hellions?" I finally ask.

Cajian doesn't answer. Chuck does.

"The Hellions are a group of students from an Academy in Maine for mutants who are being taught the exct opposite of what we teach here."

_Whose the headmaster at the academy?_ Dr. Strange asks.

I assumed Cyke was and I know Emma has to be tied into this somehow.

She always seems to be anyway.

"Cyclops is the headmaster fo the academy but Emma Frost-Summers, is the leader of the Hellions."

"I knew she had somethin' to do with all this!" I exclaim but then I realize what this could mean.

Chuck must have seen the reaction in my face for he asked Gambit and Strange politly to leave and then turns to be but before I can say anything he speaks.

"Logan, there is nothing we can do about what Emma may or may not tell Danielle. We will deal with that when the time comes but for now, if you will exuse me, I will try to use Crebro to find Danielle and you Logan, go to your wife and yes I will let you know when Ifind her."

Chuc leaves me in his office.

Leaves me to decide what to do next

* * *

**_A/N: Please review_**


	11. Strange Place

**_A/N: Thanx for your reviews_**

* * *

When I woke up, my head was punding.

I looked at my surroundings and found that I was in a cell with electric bars.

Specter was on the other side waiting for my to wake up.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up,Sleeping Beauty."

"Where the hell am I?" I asked as I stood to my feet.

"Nice to see you too. However, I figure your not too happy that the Hellions, well really me, got the better of you this time around."

He's taunting my.

He always does.

He wants o see me get mad.

I attempt to teleport back home but of course I can't.

My knife is gone.

"Come now, Mystic, you didn't really think we were gonna let you keep your knife or your powers did you?"

I say nothing.

If I do, I'd just be giving im what he wanted and that sure as hell ain't happening.

"As long as you are in the cell, you are powerless. Afer all you are our prisoner."

This isn't my first time being captured as an X-men but it is the first time I've been captured as the leder of a team.

"Dallas," I hear a woman's voice say, "She's not our prisoner but our guest."

She walks into the room and stands between me and Specter.

Its her.

Emma Frost.

She's older than her hologram image, but she doesn't look half bad.

For her age.

But she doesn't hold candel to mom.

No one does.

"Emma Frost I presue."

"Well, you've certainly done your homework, Danielle."

"As have you. This is how you treat your guests? Lock them in a cage?"

"With X-men we do." Specter says cutting into the conversation.

"Specter, that is enough." Emma says, "Mercury and Wither just arrived. Go check in with them."

"But..."

"Now!"

She isn't happy.

Nor was she going to take Specter's attitude and really, I don't blame her.

Specter left the room and Emma released me from my cell and directer me to follow her. The hall was undecortated metal walls. I felt as if I was in one of Magneto's old bases and by the feeling of deja vu that I was getting, I think I was. We walk through a set of doors and walked into a room that I could only assume was Emma's quarters. Rather large quarters seeing as how there was a table and chairs, fire place, bathroom and bedroom The only thing she was missing was the kitchen.

"You know Danielle, I know alot about you." She said wlaking to the table and pouring herslef a drink, "Can I get you anything?

"No, I'm fine." I say looking at a picture sitting on the mantale of the fire place.

Its a picture of Scott, Emma, Annabell and Blaze.

Annabell looks like Scott.

While Blaze looks like Emma.

She catches me looking at the picture.

More specifically, she catches me looking at Scott.

"That's my husband." She says sitting down in the chair at the table.

"These are your daughers?"

"Yes. Annabell, whose almost eight and Blaire who is nearly thirteen."

I can't say that this isn't creepy.

The Hellions capture me and then Emma tells me I'm her guest?

"I don't get it."

"Get what my dear?"

"Why did you capture me? Then tell me I'm your guest?"

"I do apologize for capturing you but it was the only way."

"Only way for what?"

"For you to meet you real father."

This is what I was afraid of.

Since I had found the wedding picture, the senario I had been playing in the back of my mind was what if Scott Summers was my father?

I mean, I don't have the same color eyes as mom or dad.

My eyes are brown.

While mom's are green and dad and Ryan's re a deep blue.

"My father is the Wolveirne."

I don't want to believe that she is right.

I don't want to believe that my life has been flipped upside down.

I don't want to believe that my parents lied to me.

Emma places her drink on he table and then walks up to me and place her hands on my shoulders.

"My dear, I know that you want to believe that the Wolverine is your father but he's not. No matter what Jean or Logan have told you. After all that necklace you have in your pocket is proof of my testiment."

The necklace?

How the hell did she know about i yet alone that I had it with me?

The I remember that she's a telepath.

"Stay out of my head!"

She backs off from me whenI put up my telepathic defenses

By her reaction, I take it, that she isn't told no very often, if at all.

"I apologize. I did not mean to intrude."

"Yes you did." I say bluntly, "If you want to know something ask, don't take."

"Wow, you are like your moter." She says and in the tone that she said it in, I could tell that she didn't like my mother at all.

I take offense to that.

My body language told her to back off and , for now, she did.

"Danielle, do you have the necklace with you?"

I pull it out of my pocket and show her my name engraved on the heart.

"Open it."

I hadn't thought about that before.

All lockets open.

I open the locket telekinetically and find a picture of Scott in the left inner side there was a sentence engraved. It read, 'To dad's little girl, with all my love, Scott Summers.'

I look from the engraved words back to Emma.

She was right.

This neckalce is proof.

"If you would like Danielle, I can tell you the truth about your father, mother and Logan. Also, you can stay here until you are ready to go home."

I take a deep breath.

I think about her offer and nod my head, "Yeah I think I'd like that."

"Good, now where to begin."

She says as she tells me something tha my parents had been hidding from me all my life.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	12. medlab

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews_**

* * *

What the hell have you gotten yourself into Scott?

I haven't seen you since Danielle was four and I really never expected to see you again.

But hre you are in ,the med-lab, in my life again.

As I help Beast bandage your arms, adomanie and legs, I do a quick mind scan and find that a telepath attacked you.

Not just any telepth.

Your wife.

I'd recognize her mental signiture anywhere.

What the hell happened?

It angers me that she would even think of arming you in this way.

I may not be with you but I do still care for you.

She shouldn't have attacked you this way.

Illyana is standing here with your daughter, Annabell.

She says Logan allowed Annabell to come in but I wish he hadn't.

She's a little older than Ryan.

Does she know what's going on?

I know she's worried about you.

Hanks worried about you.

I'm worried about you.

Hell, Logan's worried about you.

I thought that'd never happen.

I glance at the door and see Logan walk ino the room.

He glances at Illyana who takes Annabell out of the room.

"How's he doin', Doc?" Logan asks Hank when the girls leave as he walks over to us and stands bu my side.

"I'mnot sure." Hank replies, "His physical injures aren't the cause of his unconciousness. I'm not sure what is."

"I am." I say quickly, "A telepath mentally knocked him out."

"Do ya know who?"

"Emma."

I say nothing more as my questions become theirs.

"Gumbo didn't say anythin' about Emma bein' at the mansion." Logan says.

"Well she was obviously there. She probably got into a fight with Scott and when she realized the Danielle and her team were on their way, she left."

"Can you bring him out of it?" Hank asks.

"Yeah, I think so. We're going to need his spare visor, Logan. Can you get it?"

"We still have it?"

"Yes, Logan its in the smae place its always bee. Charles made me keep it."

Logan nodds his head as he leaves to find your visor. Beast excuses himself as well giving me the privacy he knew I wanted.

I take a breath as I prepare myself for bringing you out of your current state.

It takes me all but three minues to wake you.

Your eyes are shut tight.

"Scott."

"Jean?"

"Yea, its me." I say as I help you to sit up since you can't see.

"Where am I?"

"Med-lab at the mansion."

"What? how'd I get here?"

Before I answer your question I use my telekinesess to hold your power back.

"Scott open your eyes.

"Jean, are you crazy?"

"Scott, I'm holding your power back. Open your eyes."

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Scott, just trust me. Please."

You are reluctant at first but that isn't anything new.

Finally, you open your eyes and take my breath away.

I had forgotten how sudding your brown eyes were.

I've only seen your eyes a few times but they are just as stunning each time.

"What?" You ask after awhile.

"Nothing." I quickly, bringing myself back to reality.

"Jean, how did I get here?"

"Danille's team brought you here."

"Dani had her own team?"

"Yeah she does. She's alot like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she has your eyes. She can seduce any guy she wants with your eyes and my looks."

"Figure Logan doesn't take too kindly to all the guys, her age, in the mansion."

"No, he doesn't."

Silance fills between us for a few moments until Logan comes back into the room with your visor.

"Hey, Cyke. Nice ta see ya up." Logan says as he hands you the visor.

You pur it on and I relax.

"Can I see her?"

I knew you were gonna ask for her.

You don't know that I haven't told her.

I say nothing.

I look away from you.

You say nothing at first either but once you find your words, you speak.

"She doesnt know about me does she?"

I simply shake my head.

"So, you never gave her the locket?"

"No."

"Jean, why must you do this?!?" You yell at me.

I simply close my eyes and ty not to yell back.

You do have every right to be anrry with me and in some ways I'm angry with myself.

"Cyke..." Logan chimes in trying to prevent an all out war between the two of us but I ignore my husband.

"Becaus I wanted to punish you!!!" I yell back at you as I finally tell you why I've kept Danielle from you.

Silance fills between us again.

Tears are in my eyes.

I don't try to stop them.

"Jean, what's wrong?" You ask in a gentel soothing tone.

"Danielle isn't here."

"Where then?"

"Captured by the hellions." Logan replied before I could, "Ring a bell."

"Emma." You say, "Sjhe and I had a school in Maine and unknown to me she was teaching eight of the students the ways of the Hell Fire Club and Magneto. Including our oldest, Blaire codename, Blaze. Emma's Hellions attacked the school. I tried to defend the school and the students but ended up being knocked out. That's all I can remember."

"Yer daughter, Annabell is here." Logan tells you and I se a sence of relief flud your face.

"So if Emma has Dani that means..."

"She'll lie to her about what really happened," I say.

"Not to mention probably use her to get to us." Logan replies.

"Not us." You say confusing Logan.

He's easily confused.

"Jean." You finish.

Emman hates me with a firey passion.

She always has.

Now she has Danielle, my daughter, and she's gonna try to ue her to get to me.

My unspoken thoughts are also those of you and Logan. So I break the silence.

"I can tell you one thing, Scott. Emma isn't going to get away with this. I sure as hell ain't gonna let that happen."

I am furious at the sitution.

I am an X-man but I have to think of my daughter first.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	13. Remy

**_A/N: thanks for the reviews. this chapter was fun to write as it is the frist chapter to be told in Gambit's point of view. I love Gambit. Not as much as Wolverine but I do love him. I felt that this story needed a chapter from his point of view. Hope you like it. Enjoy. _**

* * *

I was in my room, wearing nothin;but my boxers when suddenly Dani appered at the foot of my bed.

"Merde!" I exclaime for her sudden apperence scared the hell out a me. "Chere, don't do dat!"

_I'm sorry my project scared you Remy._

"Well 'tis just dat Gambit didn't expect ya to show up with ya bein' captured an all."

Chere's suppose ta be captured by dem Hellions.

So why is she "calling" me?

Better yet, why are day allowin' 'er ta call me?

_Remy, I'm not captured._

"Dat's fantastic, Chere! I will tell Ol' Wolverine dat he not need worry about ya."

_No, Remy, don't._

"why not chere?"

_Cause I don't want them to know._

"Chere, ya ain't maken any sence. What's goin' on?"

_Did you get Scott to the mansion?_

"Oui, Chere but what does he have ta do with dis?"

_He's my father._

"What?!? No, dat can't be Chere. Wolverine tis yer father."

_No he isn't Remy._

Chere don't sound too happy at all.

In fact she dounds like she's been cryin'

But Dani's projection of 'erself don't show 'er tears.

"Danielle have you been cryin'?"

She don't say anthin' for a few minutes and I take dat as a yes.

A few moments pass and finally she speaks.

_Remy, my whole life, mom has lied to me. Dad too! Emma told me what happened between Scott and mom._

"What happened?"

_He cheated on her! Can you believe that?!? He cheated on my mom and if that isn't enough mom made dad and Scott think that she had killed Emma! She did it to get rid of Emma_.

I'm not likin' dis.

Dani's believen' a woman who she don't know over 'er own family.

Granted, if Emma looks anythin' like 'er danger room file, she's a fine woman but ain't blood thicker than water?

"So you mad with Wolverine and Jean?"

_Yes._

"Well, chere, why don't I come get ya? We can go out for ice cream or something'."

Ice cream?

I don't know what I'm sayin'.

I just want ta get 'er away from da enemy.

I care about 'er too much ta let anythin' bad 'appen to 'er.

Besides, if somethin' did 'appen to 'er, Wolverine would 'ave my head, for sure.

_No._

"What? Chere are you sure you wouldn't bonked on the head or somethin'?"

_Yes, Remy._

"Den why you not let me come get ya?"

_Cause this is the only chance I'll get to see how the Hellions work._

"Dis is about gettin' back at 'em?"

Dani has always wanted to figure out how da Hellions work.

They 'aven't beaten us all da times we've gone up against 'em but they've beaten us enough to make Dani want ta do dis.

"Chere is this a good idea?"

_Probaly not but its the only one I go, Remy. What else would you have me do?_

"Come 'ome and talk with yer parents."

_Remy,thats the last think I wanna do and you know it!_

"Scott's been askin' for ya Chere."

_I don't care! I don't want to see any of them right now!_

"Then do me a favor, Chere."

_What?_

She's angry.

I can feel it.

Do I blame 'er?

No.

I'd be angry too if dis 'ad 'appened ta me.

I want to 'old 'er but she's not really, 'ere.

I really hate it when she does this.

Come to me with 'er mind.

She don't knw how much I want to 'old her right now or how much it pains me that I can't.

"Be careful."

_Always am._

"Dani, if anythin' were ta 'appen ta ya, I'd..."

_Remy, nothing is going to happen to me._

"Promise, ya chekc in with me later, Chere?"

_Promise._

Then she's gone and I realize something.

I realize that I want 'er back where she belongs.

I realize that I want 'er to be mine.

I realize that 'er eyes are what captured me completly. 'Er gorgoues brown eyes are more stunnin' than a pearl or a dimond.

I realize I want 'er ta be mine.

I realize I love 'er.

I love 'er and because I love 'er, I want 'er 'ere with me but I can't do anythin' about that.

All I can do now, is wait.

Wait for the woman I care about more than she knows, to check in and let me know that she is all right.

* * *

**_A/N: Merde is french for shit. I thought that he would revert to his native tounge when he was scared half to death. Please review_**


	14. Control

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

I do love Remy

I know he only wants whats best for me but I can't go home.

Not yet.

I'm too angry.

Too upset.

Too confused.

If I go back now I may start a fight with dad and only make things worse.

So I spend the night in the spare quarters that Emma had prepared for me.

The bed is nice and soft.

Softer than I'd like it but I don't complain.

I'm too tired to complain.

So I sleep and wake up the next morning after dreaming about Remy.

It was a dream and nothing more.

But I wish it had been more.

I leave the room and wander the halls of the base.

If you were to sty in the rooms, you would believe that you were in an elegante mansion but once you left and entered the hall way you were harsly reminded that you were in a base of some sort. somewhere.

I walked the halls until I came to an open door and heard voices and wouldn't have stopped had my name not been dropped.

"She doesn't belong here, mothe! She's an X-men!"

"Blaire, we need Danielle."

"Well at the very least she shouldn' be able to roam the halls! She should be locked up like Specter had her!"

"Blaire," Emma says in a calm tone, "If we look her up then she won't trust us."

She actually believes I trust them?

Yeah, right.

When hell freezes over.

I'm constantly doing mind scans to ind where all the hellions are.

Surly, Emma scenes this.

Or does she respect me enough to stay out of my head?

"Why does she have to trust us?"

"Well you both have the same father, for starters."

"I don't care! Dad's not here and he doesn't believe in what we do so why even let him get away?"

"Hold your tonge child! You don't know what happened between your father and Jean Grey, like I do. Jean Grey is the whole reason we are goning to do this. She cost me four years with your ather and she will pay. I lost to her last time but that won't happen again! Danielle is the only way to make that happen! We use her to attack th X-men and get to Jean Grey!"

Crap!

This ain't good!

I run back to my room as fast as I can and project myself to Remy.

I find him headed to the game room.

"Chere, you all right?" He asks as he walks back into his room so that no one will think he's crasy for only he can see me this time.

_For now, I'm fine._

"What do ya mean 'for now'?"

_I mean Emma plans on using me to get to the X-men. More specifically, my mom._

"When?"

_I don't know, I..._

I hear foot steps out side my room and Emma walks into my room.

"Hi." I say as calmly as I can as I disconnect with Remy.

"Hello, Danielle." She says in an equally calm voice. She walks over to the end of my bed and simply looked at me.

A second later, I had a splitting headache.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" I yell as I grip my head.

I feel as if someone has gabbed a dagger into the back of my head and twisted it.

"You heard me and Blaze talking about the plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Don't play coy with me, Danielle. I know you were there and I know you contrcted the X-men to warn them."

"I told you...to stay out...of .,...my...head!" I scream inbetween breaths trying to deal with the pain.

"Sorry but I'm not about to let my husband's little brat spoil my plans! So I'm taking control and you will do what ever I say, no matter what I ask!"

I feel my control slipping.

Slipping away.

I can't move.

I can't scream.

I can't do anything because I have no control.

_Get up_! Emma says telepathically.

I try with all my might to stay seated on the bed but I have no control.

I stand to my feet.

On the inside I'm screaming!

On the inside I'm yelling or help.

But my screams can only be heard by a telepath.

No one will help me now.

No one can help me now.

Emma forces me to follow her and I can only asume that we are headed to attack the mansion.

I can't do anything to stop her.

I am truely a prisoner in my own body.

All I can do is wait.

Wait for someone to save me.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	15. Bad news and even worse news

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews_**

* * *

Xavier can't find Dani.

She ain't powerful enough to block Cerebro.

We think Emma and these Hellions are in one o' Ol' Buckethead's hideouts.

It would make sence why we can't find 'em since Maggie laces his hideouts the same way he's done hie helmet.

Jeannie, Strom, Hank, Cyke, XAvier and I are talkin' over what to do next in Chuck's office when Cajian busts in out of breath.

"Dani...Hellions...attack!"

We all look at 'im as we stand to out feet.

He ain't makin' scense at all.

Jeannie walks over to the bableing fool and says, "Remy, calm down. Take deep breaths."

Cajian does what she says and when she thinks he's calm enouh she speaks.

"No what's this about Dani?"

"Chere contacted me via astral projection."

"What'd she say?" I ask chiming in.

She must not be aptured anymre if she's usin' her powers.

"hellions plannin' to attack mansion, mon ami."

"Remy, if she can use her astral projection," Jeannie begins, "then why'd she contact you and not mre or Logan?"

Gumbo don't say anythin'.

What does he know that Jeannie and I don't?

"Spill it Gumbo." I say impatiantly.

I'm tired of 'im dancin' arond the bush.

"What do ya know?"

"Chere, told me not to tell ya."

"Well these are telin' ya otherwise, hotshot."

I say bringin' out one set of claws.

I ain't actually gonna use 'em on 'im but they are a good tool to use to strike fear into the boy's heart.

Na, I wouldn't actually hurt, 'im.

I see the way Dani and Gumbo look at eachother.

Don't know why they ain't together yet.

Jeannie elbows me in the side and I retract me claws.

"Red, I ain't gonna hurt the boy."

She rolls her eyes at me and looks at Gamibt and repeats my demand but in question form.

"What did Dani tell you?"

"That she wasn't captured."

"What?"

"Chere stayed with Emma cause she was angry with you, Wolverine and Scott."

I was afraid this would happen.

I knew we should have told 'er when we had the chance but theres no sence in I told you sos now is there?

"But I don't think dat's the case now."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Well when she told me that the hellions were gonna attack, she suddenly disconnected from my mind. I think someone was snikng upon her. Like they did back at de academy."

"When are they suppose to attack?" Strom asks getting into the converstaion.

"Don't know."

Suddenly Colosuss and Archangel came runnin' though the door.

"What's wrong?" Cyke askes jumpin' right back into theleader saddel.

"There's a team of mutants headed this way."

"About nine of them."

"Emma." cyke says.

"Is Dani with 'em?"

"Da, Wolverie. She is and she don't look too happy.

"All right." Strom says. "Colosuss, Archangl get Cannonball and Sunspot together. Gear up. Jean tell Kitty, Wolveirne and Magik what's going on."

"all ready on it." Jeannie said closing her eyes.

If the mansion were to ever be under attack, Kitty and Wolfsbane were to gather the students and hide in the danger roo. The safest place to e when turned off. But since we'd gotten fifteen extras, Magik was to join 'em.

As soon as Jeannie was done with her telepathic "call", we headed to the door, with Xaiver behind us.

I ain't sure how far away them Hellions are so I turn to Cajian.

"See that Chuck gets to the danger room and then met us out front."

"Oui, Wolverine." Cajain said as Chuck and Gumbo left.

Leavin' the rest o' us to figure out a plan.

A plan that would work

* * *

**_A/N:Please Review_**


	16. unwilling attack

**_A/N:Thanks for the reviews. _**

* * *

We are approching the mansion

Blaze teleported us here.

Thats how the Hellions got away last time.

I'm standing next to Emma.

I don't want to do this!

I don't want to do any of this!

I just want to go back in time and make sure non of this ever hapened!

But I can't.

We stop outside the gate.

"Shut down the defense system." Emma told me.

I try not to.

I really do but I can't stop myself.

"Mystic; Grey, Danielle." I say unwillingly.

I cant seem to regin control of my own body.

Do you have any idea what that feels like?

We walk into the front yard unopposed, so far.

Gambit better come through for me.

I contacted him specifically becauseI knew he'd tell the others.

Inculding Mom, dad, and Scott.

We have moved more than half way through the yard and are nerly upon the fountain before the steps and just as Emma sends Specter and Dust to scout the area, but before they can actually move, Archangel, carrying Colosuss, Cannonball and Sunsopt come flying over the top of the mansion and land beside the fountain.

A split second later, as if it had been rehersed, Beast, Strom, mom, dad, Scott and Gambit, who was alittle behind the others, came out the front door. Beast, dad, Scott ad Gambit now stood next to the others while mom and Strom took to the air.

"That's as far as your gonna get, Emma." Scott told his wife.

I saw a smile come upon Emma's lips.

"I knew you'd find your way back here, Scott. You were always such a teacher's pet. After all she is here too. Did you come to win her back?"

"Emma, I'm warning you." Scott says, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Wh would he say that?

She obviously doesn't mind if he's hurt as long as she gets what she wants.

Why wouldn't he take the same approch?

Guess once an X-man always an X-man.

"Well, Scott, yr going to have to do better than youdid back at the academy if you want to hurt me! Hellions attack!"

My feet start to move but somehow I manage to stop them from moving any further.

_Attack, Brat!_

_No!_ I say retaking my body.

_You will do as I command, Mystic or you will die!_ She yells in my head and just as quickly as my control returned, it was gone again andmy feet were moving towards Remy.

"Chere?"

I hear him say.

I can't stop myself from taking a swing at him.

Luckily he dodges it but a look of confusion comes on to his face.

I want to tell him that this isn't me but I can't.

No matter how hard I scream in my head nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Why are you fighting me?" He asks dodgng my punches and kicks but inevitable I kick him in the gut and he falls to the ground.

He tried to get up but I knock him down once more.

I know he's not fighting back like he should because h doesn't want to hurtme but as I unwillingly, continue to knock him down, he manages to grab my foot and thows me to the ground.

As I lay on my back, he pulls out his staff and points it at my chest and says, "I don't want to hurt you, chere."

"But I want to hurt you!" My voice says.

My lips moved and sound came out but I didn't tell them to do so.

The next thing I knew I was telekientically throwing Gambit across the yard and into the mansion.

I stand to my feet and Wolveirne comes towards me.

He'll be as ausious as Remy was to the point where he won't use his claws on me.

I swing at him but miss.

I kick him in the head and then attempt to use Gambits staff, telekinetically, but he cuts through it like a hot knfe through butter and then retracted his claws.

"Dani, stop this!" He cries circling around me, "Emma's controling you! You've got to fight it!"

I go for another punch but he simply grabs my wrist and pins it behind my back.

I want to stop, Dad.Really.

I do but I just can't!

"I ain't gonna hurt ya!" He says and then my mouth opens again.

"You mean like lying to me for 18 years about who my father really is?"

He says nothing.

I know my words stung worse than any wound.

I wish I could call them back into my mouth but I can't.

I can't do anything.

He pins both hands behind my back and gets me on the ground and then yells for mom.

"Jeannie, Emma's got a hold o'f Dani!"

"You know, Logan," My mouth says, "I've never liked being pinned down."

I telekinetically throw Wolverine off of me and stand to my feet. AS I stad there and look around I realize I must try harder to get what I want and so the battle for myself begins

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	17. Our Daughter

**_A/N:Thanks for the reviews_**

* * *

Over the roar of the battle I hear Logan say that Emma has hold of Danielle.

So do you.

We simply share glance as we avoid the Hellions who are coming towards us.

You stun your wife with an optic blast to get her off her feet.

I then enter her mind, yet again.

When I ener her mind, I find that she had been expecting me for she was mentally created the bed room where you and Logan "saw" her "die".

_You know Jean, we really have to stop meeting like this. She says sitting on the bed sideways._

I am angry and when I speak I let her damn well know that.

_Release my daughter, now!_

_Or what? You'll kill me?_ She asks as she stands to her feet and walking to me. _Come now Jean, weboth know that you won't actually kill me. You didn't the first time. What's different about this time?_

She's right.

I didn't kill her the first time.

If I did it over again, it would end the way it did the first time.

I am an X-man.

X-men don't kill.

That's what seperates us from the bad.

I know that.

But I also know that I love Danielle.

I am her mother.

I am suppose to do whatever I can to protecter her.

I will do that!

I will deal with the consequences.

No matter what they are.

_The difference?_ I ask as if she should know.

Which she should.

_The difference is that I didn't have a reason to kill you then!_

_Stealing your husband wan't enough of a reaso, I'm guessing. _She says sarcastically.

_No, Emma, it wasn't but don't think for a second that I didn't want to end you pathetic exuse for a life._

_I suppose you have a betterreason now._

_You re controlling my daughter._

_Yes I am._

_I will warn you only one more time. Release my daughter, now!_

She walks around the room, to the other side of the be and glares at me.

_I think not. You see, Jean, you tried to punish me for what I did by hidding me from sCott. For a year, I didn't know who I was because of the extent of damage you had done. It wasn't for another year that I actually remember what had happened._

_So this is payback?_

_In away. This is my way of hurtting you more than you could ever hurt me. _She says and to emphizes what she just said, she hits me with a telepathic punch.

I fight back.

I will win this fight.

_Emm, I spared your life the first time._

I say as I battle your wife.

She thinks herself my mortal enemy and perhaps now she is but I will not allow her to harm my daughter.

Our daughter.

She will be stopped.

No matter what.

* * *

**_A/N:Please Review_**


	18. caught off guard

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

I am winning the battle for my body.

I've managed to pull myself from the battle do I can fight with in myself rather from with out.

Each step that I take,

Each time that I blink,

Each time that I smile is one mor step toward victory.

I feel Emma loosing her control over.

She's having to deal with mom

Apparently she can't retain her grasp on me and fight mom at the same time.

Just when I think that I've won, completly, Emma's grasp becomes tighter.

Causing me to drop to the ground clutching my head.

**"OUT!"**

I manage to scream as loud as I can.

I get Gambit's attention.

He had been taking on Rokslide with sunspot but manage to get rid of the granite mutant for the moment and came over to me.

He placed a hand on my back.

"Danielle? You all right?"

I'm no longer in control of my body.

I'm now passed being upset and angry.

Now, I'm flamin' pissed off!

I pay no attention to what my body does ton Gambit.

I am concentrating on Emma.

Her grasp is weakening again

I feel it getting weaker.

weaker than before.

I have control of my legs again.

But that isn't enough.

I can feel her trying to get a hold of me agian but that sure as hell ain't gonna happen.

**"GET...OUT...OF...MY...HEAD!!!!!"**

I scream louder than I had before.

She's gone from my mind.

I am back in contol.

I look around and see Gambit on the ground with his hands iced to the ground.

I drop to my knees ad see that he's still awake.

"Remy?"

He flinches slightly.

"No, Remy, its me."

I say as he charges the ice and releases himself.

"Really, chere?:

"Yeah, really."

He grabs my face and kisses me.

Catching me off uard.

My mind spins.

I can't think of anything to say.

I was completly not expecting that.

"Chere?" He asks when I don't say anything. "you all right?"

"Yeah, I am now."

Gambit and I sand to our feet and then anger that Remy had subsided came flooding bak.

In the middle of the battle, I sopt mom d Emma only a few feet from each other.

They are still battleing a apparently Emma wasloosing since she lost her hold on me.

"Chere, what are ya thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to stop Emma from doing any more damage."

"Dat's not such a good idea chere."

"Why not?"

"Yer plannin' on goin' inta her mind, right?"

"Yea, so?"

"So, she more powerful, no?"

"No, Remy, she's nt." I say as I peck Remy on the cheek.

"Be careful Chere."

"Always am, Remy. Always am."

* * *

**_A/N: All right I know some people don't like seeing Gambit and Danielle togther but oh well. I like Gambit alot. He's my thrid favorite character(1st being Wolveirne. 2nd Angel) and I don't get a chance often enough to use Gambit. I know Gambit should be with Rogue but whose to say that if(when) I make a sequal to this that that still can't happen. Don't take this as coming across angry or upset or anything. I just felt that since Remy kissed Dani in this chapter I'd tell you why I had Dani and Remy together in this. Just remember that in future stories things could always change. Just a quick example. My other OC Vixen(Theressa Knight), when I strated writting for her, she was with Pyro. As I continued to write she went with Colosuss and then eventually married an OC but through tragic events he was lost. So she was alone for a long time after that but eventually found her way to Angel. So things COULD change but that doesn't nessesarily mean that they WILL, at least not right a way. Anyway, Please Review. Sorry for the long note._**


	19. Mind Battle

**_A/N:Thanks for the Reviews._**

* * *

I close my eyes and enter Emma's mind where I find Emma beating my mother telepathicaly. I quickly looks at my surondings and fnd that we are in a room that I do not recognize. 

This is obviously a projection that Emma has put up.

I change that.

I change the bedroom to the danger room.

I change the scne to get her attention.

It works.

She turns from mom and as she looks around she spots me.

_I told you to stay out of my head, Emma!_

I say in a level tone as I walk over to mom and stand inbetween mom and Emma.

I see that Emma's fairly beat up.

Moreso than mom at least.

_I told you to stay out of my head but did you listen?_

_Why the hell would I listen to an eighteen year old brat?!? she yells at me._

_It would do you alot of good to listen for a change Emma_. Mom says backing my up.

Emma says nothing.

She doesn't have a good come back.

I love it when the bad guys run out of good come backs.

That is when the fun begins.

Just as I expecte, she hits me with a telepathic blast.

_Danielle!_ mom says.

She knew I didn't block it, at least not entierly.

But what she doesn't know is that I didnt block her attack n purpose.

_I'm fine mom_. I reply.

I'm allowing Emma to think she can beat meand once I have her where I want her, I'll she her just whose gonna win.

I throw a punch at Emma and she blocks it.

I form a sheild and a long sword with my telepathic abiltites and in turn Emma formed two swords.

_Danielle?_ mom begins. _Are you sure you know what you are doing?_

_Of course I do_

Honestly, I'm playing this by ear.

Emma charges me with her swords but I block both of them and wack Emma on the leg.

_**I don't like pople screwing with mymind Emma!**_

I scream

I don't want to kill her.

I'm an X-man.

X-men don't kill.

No matter what.

**_Well I don't like people screwing with my mind either!_**

Emma screams at me.

I've had enough of this.

I'm tired of fighting her.

I reach further into her mind and manae to take control of her.

Even if it is only for a few seconds, I want to make her understand what t feels like to not have control.

Suddenly Emma freezes,

_What are you doing?_ She asks.

I can feel her panicing.

Panicing as I did.

_I know have complete control over you, Emma. _

_You can't do this!_

_Can't I?_ I ask, _I am a telepth, Emma and a damn good one! It doesn't take much effore to control someone_.

I lie.

For me,its taking all my effort just to keep a hold on her mind.

I may be a telepath but I'm not as powerful as my mom.

_This is what it feels ike to not be in control of your own body! This is what it feels like to have your God-given free will taken away from you and theres not a damn thing you can do about it!_

I release her.

Partly because I want to but mostly becasuse I have to.

I can't hold her completly anymore.

She attacks me.

I block it.

I attack her and knock her out.

Then mom and I leave Emma alone in her mind.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	20. Endin' it 'er way

**_A/N: I do apologize for not updating sooner. I thought I had finished it for some reason. Anyway, here it is. _**

* * *

Dani, Jean, and Emma is still fighting'.

Dey been fightin' fer awhile.

I been fightin' with Wither.

Nearly lost my hand too since he can deteriorate organic matter.

As I fight, I see Dani move as well as Jean.

Dey both look fine.

Reletively.

Emma, though, falls to da ground.

She ain't dead.

She still breathin'

Before I can even say anythin', Dani flys inta da sky.

She don't look happy neither.

Chere screams words at the top of 'er lungs.

**"BY THE FIRE OF FLATINE!"**

I never heard her use dat fraze before but I figure it was a spell o' some sort.

Suddenly, a fiery rope appeared and wrapped aound all da Hellions, and Emma, and held 'em tight.

She was endin' the battle 'er way.

Dont blame her neither.

I look at Wolverine and for da first time I see fear on 'is face.

He ain't afraid fer 'imself but fer Dani. I ain't enterly sure why but I can't 'elp but feel fear fer 'er too.

Without warnin' the fiery rope began to loose its form and engulf the hellions.

I look up to Dani and find that Chere is havin' a hard time controlin' the fire.

"Strom put this damn fire out!" Wolverine yells.

The Hellions begin ta scream.

Dey is scared.

I watch Dani closely.

She's loosin' control.

She's straighin' too hard ta keep control.

If she ain't careful, Chere is gonna 'urt 'erself.

Strom is tryin' ta put da fire out.

It's rainin' cats and dogs.

I can't watch Dani do dis anymore!

"Colosuss, do dat fastball special with me!"

Da Russian mutant don't ask any questions.

He simply aims me at Dani.

I fly through the air and grab Dani and make sure Chere ain't hurt by da impact of hittin' da ground.

I 'urt like hell but I live.

Da fire is put out and Emma and da Hellions are gone.

Dere ain't anythin' left o' 'em.

I help Dani to 'er feet as Logan, Jean and Scott approch.

"Dani..." Logan begins but Chere cuts him off.

**"Don't even try t talk to me!!!!"** She yells.

"Danielle, I..." Jean says but Chere don't let 'er talk either.

**"You lied to me! All of you lied to me my whole life! Vertually everyone, with the exception of everyone my age and younger, knew who my real father was! Anyone of you could have told me the damn flamin' truth at any friggin' time! Instead I find it out from THE OTHER WOMAN! My Father's mistress turned wife! I feel like I don't know who I am anymore!"**

Chere screamed as loud as she could and then teleported away.

No one say anythin'.

There ain't anythin' to say.

Then Wolveine walks away.

"Logan where are you going?" Jean askes.

"To find Dani."

"Logan she could be anywhere by now." Scott says, "Besides this isn't your problem."

Logan stops walkin' and looks back at Scott.

He glares at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Logan asks as he walks over to the one eye mutant.

"I mean, Logan she isn't your daughter."

Even I know that ain't somethin' you tell the Wolverine if yer not wantin' a death wish

In one swoop Wolverine had Scott by the neck of his clothes and if you listened closely ya could hear a faint growl escaping Logan's lips.

"You listen to me but and you listen good cause I ain't gonna say this again! I've been more of a father to Dani than you'll ever be! You weren't there when she was sick, happy or sad! You have no right to tell me that she ain't my daughter, cause in all purposes of the word, she is! Now, I screwed up. Hell, all of us screwed up! I don't give a rat's ass if she knows that it is your blood that runs threw her veins and not mine! She is still mine!"

Logan don't let go of Scott.

He looks like he want to kill 'im but he ain't gonna.

Not now anyway.

"Logan," Jean says, placin' a hand on Logan's shoulder, "Scott's got a point."

"WHAT?!?!"

"That Danielle could be anywhere."

Logan, stil holdin' Scott, thinks about where Dani could be.

"I know where she is." Logan says.

"Wolverine," I say, "I don't think it be a good idea to go after Chere now."

"Why not Gumbo?"

"Well she is angry with ya, Jean and Scott. She ain't gonna talk to any o' ya."

"What are you saying Remy?" Jean asked me.

"Let me go get Chere. Let me talk to 'er."

"You think she'll listen to you?" Wolverine ask and I noddd my head.

He sighed.

"Fine." He says and then tells me where he thinks I'll find 'er and tells me to take the motorcycle.

I head to the garage and hope I know what I'm doin'.

I hope Chere does listen to me.


	21. What now?

I telepotred away from the mansion and appered on the play ground of the park that, dad or Logan, whatever I'm suppose to call him, used to take me to.

The scnerey around the plaground has changed but nothing more. The trees hve grown and are taller than I remember. The grass has been mowed recently for I smell the freshly cut scent.

Hardly anyone is here, save for a few people jogging.

I move to the swing set and begin to swing.

Swing and remember.

It had been a day much like today when he'd brought me to this park for the first tie.

I had gone to the wings immedently and began to try to swing but, I was five, and couldn't quite do it by myself just yet.

Dad had begun to push me gently just to get me started.

"Higher daddy!" I had said laughing.

"I don't know Dani. Yer goin' high enough I think."

"No higher daddy! Higher! i want to fly!"

He had laughed and complied with my demand.

We had staued here for hours playing.

Now, as I begin to swing higher, my thoughts are interupted by the sounds of a motorcycle.

At first I thought it was dad, coming after me but the sound doesn't match.

I assume its just someone passing by but I am surprised when the motorcyle comes into my view.

The driver has a helmet on so I can't see his face but I don't have to to know who it is.

The brown treanch coat is dead give away and its only confermed when the am takes his helmet off.

Its Remy.

He apporches me and simply leans against the swing set.

There is silence for a few moments until I speak.

"I used to come here all the time with da...Logan. he taught me how to ride a bike right down there."

"A bicycle?"

"No a motorcycle." I say and I'm not begin sarcastic.

Thats one thing that mom doesn't know.

That dad taught me to ride his bike when I was ten.

Silence fills between Remy and I.

Then I break it.

"What am I suppose to call him?"

"Who chere?" He asks sitting in the swing next to me as I slow myself to a stop.

"Logan." I replied, "Do I still call him dad?"

"Why wouldn't you, chere?"

"Cause he's not." i say standing to my feet in front of Remy.

Tears, which have been forming in my eyes, were now falling down my face. I get so angry sometimes that I cry.

"Chere, listen to me." Remy said placing his hands around my waist, "It don't matter if Logan ain't yer biological father. He is still yer dad."

"How do you figure that?" I ask sitting on Remy's lap.

"He's the one who taught ya how to talk, swim ,climb, and ride a motrocycle! It don't matter dat 'is blood don't run in yer veins. Look at it in da aspect dat ya have two dads now."

"Scott was never there Remy. Emma said he never wanted to be there."

"Are ya really gonna listen to anythin' Emma told ya after what she did?" Remy ased, "Maybe he wanted to be with ya. He go ya dat necklce, oui?"

He has a point.

Scott did give me the necklace that resided in my pocket.

Mayb he's right.

Maybe Logan is still my dad.

Maybe I should give Scott a chance.

"Chere?" Remy asked interupting my thoughts.

"Yea,"

"What happened to Emma and da Hellions?"

I look at REmy aquardly.

I then relaize what he's thinking.

I realize he thinks I killed them.

"Everyone think I killed them?"

"Not everyone Chere."

"Remy don't lie to me. I'm a telepath."

"I ain't tryin' ta lie Chere. Just tryin' ta find out what 'appened. You didn't kill 'em did ya, Chere?"

"No Remy. I didn't kill them."

"Then what happened? You lost control oui?"

"Yes, I did loose contol of the Faltine spell. I know I was loosing control so I managed to teleport them to another dimension temporarily. The spell will wear off by the end of the day. They'll return home and won't remeber a thing."

I say and then I smile and look at Remy and say, "You kissed me."

"Oui. You pecked me on the cheek. Make Gambit think ya like 'im."

"Well what if I did?" I say teasing him.

"Den Gambit have ta do dis." Remy says as he cups my face and kisses me, more romantically this time than the first.

I've never been kissed like this before.

I've never been kissed by any one other than Remy.

I can't very well say this is my first kiss since in the middle of the battle, Remy kissed me.

But not like this.

When we serperate, he looks at me and says, "So what da ya say chere? Ya want e?"

He doesn't know how long I've waited for him to ask me that.

I smiple smile and kiss him back.

"Can I take dat as a yes, Chere?" He asks after the kiss.

"Oui," I reply in french, "You can most definatly take that as a yes."

"Good. Now lets go back. Yer parents be worried about ya."

I know they are worried about me.

I know they are upset, mayb not with me but about the situation.

But I don' wanna go back.

Not yet.

Not because I'm angry or upset.

but because as soon as everyone finds out about me and Remy, they won't give either of us a moment peace.

"Not yet, Remy. Lets just stay here for awhile."

He smiles as he begins to swing slightly as we enjoy eachother's company


	22. Picture Perfect

It was neary four in the afternoon when Remy and I finally pulled into the garage.

Being with eachother caused us to loose track of time.

But when we did get back, I teleported myself, alone, to the verdana just to think and I hadn't been there long before dad came out and sat beside me.

He doesn't say anything.

Neither one of us do.

I think this is actuslly the first time he doesn't know what to say.

I don't think he thought I'd react the way I did.

Silance fills between us for a few more moments untl I finally speak.

"Why didn't you and mom tell me?"

He doesn't reply right away.

He's thinking of an explination.

"Why didn't you?" I ask again and I'll keep asing until he answers it.

"Your mother didn't want..."

"I don't give a damn about what mom did or didn't want!" I finally yell, "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me who my father was?"

Silance again.

I look at him nd was surprised to find no anger in his face, If I had yelled at him like that any other time, I'd be grounded for life.

"I wanted to tell you, Dani." He begins but before I can say anything he continues, "but I suppose I didn't tell you because I am a selfish man."

"Selfish?" I ask, "What does tha have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everythin'. See I've been in 'competition' with Cyke fer as long as I've known 'im. I was always tryin' to one up 'im, get with his girl and all that. so when your mom and Cyke split, I married 'er and you were all ready on the way. I figured that this was my way of gettin' at Cyke. Bein' the father to you that he wasn't gonna be. But ya grew up and I realized somethin'."

"What?"

"i realized that as mich as I didn't want to share you with Cyke, it wasn't fair to 'im or you."

"Why do you care so much?" I finally aked.

"Cause Dani, I've never had a real family. Well, I did at one point of course but I can't remembe 'em. Cuse of what Weapon X did ta me, I can't remember my life before then."

"Yeah I know all that." I say because I did. Mom, and Xavier debriefed me when dad's mind had been wipped and he went on a rampage when I was twleve. We got him back and restored his memory like it was before it got wipped the second time.

"Well my point, Dani, is tha I'd love to know who my parents are, or were. If I have/had siblings. That's why I care. I want you to have what I can't remember. You see what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes, I do dad."

He looks at me for amoment, puzzled. I smile and say, "I ain't ever gonna call ya Logan. You know that right?"

"Why not?"

"Cause I've called you dad my entier life. So what if yer not my real father. Yer still my dad and there's no way in hell I'm ever calling you Logan."

"what about Cyke?"

"He's my father. I figure I can call him Scott but I'm liking Cyke more."

He smiles and gives a chuckle.

"Maybe one day I can call him dad. then I'd have two."

"How'd you get to be so smart?"

"You raised me that way," I say with a smile, "Plus Remy talked to me."

Silence fills between us for a few moments.

"What will happen to Cyke and Annabell?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she'smy half sister and he's my father. After what happened with Emma and the Hellions, they have no place to go."

"Yeah about that." He says, "What exactly did you do to them?"

I sigh as I tell him the same thing I told Remy.

I didn't kill them.

I was never going to kill anyone.

I'm an X-man

X-men don't kill.

"So they should be back in this dimention now?"

"yep." I say.

"Well while you were gone, yer mom told Cyke that he and Annabell can stay here."

"She's not mad at him anymore?"

"Well she's still hurt. She's always gonna be but she knows how much you need him in yer life. Dani, I promise you, yer mom, Cyke and I, were all gonna be right by you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise." Dad says.

"Good, now can you help me put this on?" I ask handing him the locket.

He simply nodds his head and places the necklace around my neck.

I've kept it in my pocket since I got it.

Now its where it belongs.

"Ya good?"

"Yea, everything is perfect."

"You and Gumbo finally get together?"

"How'd you know?"

"Ryan got it out of Gumbo and told me before I came out here."

"I suppose everyone knows now."

"Yeah, pretty much." he says and then adds, "Come on. Its our night to cook. I'll race ya to the kitchen."

I laugh as I teleport myself to the back porch and wait for my dad to catch up.

"Hey that ain't fair!"

"Whoever said I played fair?" I ask with a smile.

This is my life.

And these are my memories

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for reading and please review. Also I do plan on doing a third story. If you have any ideas please feel free to share them. Again, please review_**


End file.
